


Frank was dead to begin with.

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers through 3.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fryer and Delano reminisce in the after life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank was dead to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> So, they are not my OTP by any means, but as soon as we found out they had been partners I _**KNEW**_ they were doing it!!!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Un-beta'd, H read through it quickly, but it's all my fault. Concrit is welcomed.  
> 

“Obviously, this isn’t heaven.” Frank looked around the white space. It wasn’t a room, it wasn’t outdoors either. Just white. And not a foggy neither-y sort of look to it, everything was sharp, clear, but he couldn’t tell where the floor ended and where walls began. If walls began.

He did recognize Fryer, all belligerent in his jacket and slacks. “Like you’d fucking get into heaven?” Fryer’s head shook slightly at the ridiculous idea of Frank Delano getting into heaven. Frank watched his former partner toss a cigarette onto the ground, crush it with the toe of his shoe, and jerked his head back. “C’mon. This way.”

Eyeing Vincent warily, Frank moved toward him and they both began walking in the direction indicated. It began to feel hallish, the space they were in. It never felt smaller, just felt like there was a distinct direction they were supposed to move in.

“So what? Is it demons eating your ass for ever and ever?”

“What demon would want to eat your ass?”

“You ate my ass, seemed to like it too.”

“Really? We’re walking through Purgatory for eternity and the second thing you mention is that I’ve had my tongue in your ass? Should we talk about how I’ve had my dick there? A very big dildo? And my fist?”

“You know, I honestly thought that when we were dead you’d stop freaking out about that.” Fryer made a face. “Oh baby, you were so good, so big-“ Frank laughed as he was shoved to the side.

“Shut up. You’re a dickhead. You’re a dickhead and a pervert.”

“You loved it!” They quieted as they walked, and eventually Frank spoke. “You have to admit, I gave really great head. Probably the best you ever had.”

Fryer smiled and reached up to take hold of the back of Frank’s neck. “Yeah, you were a great lay. A real sweet piece of ass.”

He peeled Vincent’s hand from his neck, but didn’t quite let go of his wrist. “Do you remember that first time? That blow job after the bank robbery?”

Suddenly it was all around him. Like he was in the front of their old Crown Vic. Chock full of adrenaline, needing to move. The moment was more real, more tangible than any time Frank had reminisced about it when he was alive.

He knew it was surrounding Fryer the same way.

_”Oh man! That was… MMNFF! I just…”_

_“I know.” Fryer smiled at his partner of 3 weeks. “I know.”_

_“You feel it too, right?” Delano smacked his left hand across seat. “I mean we talked him down, we had the guy, and then the accomplice drew and you took him out! MAN!”_

_Vincent turned his whole body, away from the steering column facing Frank across the bench seat. “He had you. There wasn’t a choice.” The discussion was serious, the gunplay had been dangerous, but the animation on Vincent’s face was anything but._

_“Oh man… I can’t… Can I?” And then Frank was across the seat, hands at Fryer’s belt tearing quickly through fastenings until he could reach into Vincent’s pants._

_“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the - What are you doing?” He slapped at Frank’s hands, not overly effectively and scrambled back into the car door._

_“Jesus! Would you calm down.” His fingers reached in and sought out Fryer’s cock. “Just a quick blow job, no big deal. We both need it.” Frank moved again, reaching to Vincent’s waist, pulling his lower half forward so that Fryer slouched, and then pulling his trousers and boxers down to his thighs._

_It was clear that Fryer wasn’t protesting all that much, because Frank was right, they did both need it. He shut his eyes and lolled his head back when Delano went down on him. “Oh fuck!”_

_Delano reached out, grabbed at one of Fryer’s hands and moved it to his own head. Vincent clutched at him desperately, his other hand fisted along the back of the car’s seat. Frank moaned around the dick in his mouth, tongue and spit and lips going to town._

_“Fuck, yeah.” He’d never had a guy suck him off. Never even thought about it before. Frank moaned again. “Yes, yes, FUCK!” Fryer opened his eyes, saw his partner’s head bobbing in his lap. He followed the line of Frank’s body, contorted in the front of their car. Hand rubbing at the front of his own pants. He could see the outline of Frank’s cock as Frank stroked it awkwardly. “Fuck!” Vincent really did need it because he was there already. Just a few sucks and the sight of Delano jerking off and he was gone. “Pull up!”_

_Frank moved as directed, but maybe a bit too slow. Fryer’s hips jerked up, his spurting cock hitting Frank in the face, spunk hitting his cheek, chin, and shirt. “Yeah! God!” He pulled at his own dick through the poly/cotton blend and came without ever exposing it. Frank slumped, feeling his knees slide toward the passenger foot well. Fryer recovered first, pulling Delano up to sitting and then tucking himself in._

_“Christ… you… yeah.” Fryer looked his partner up and down. “You’re going to have to change before you talk to IA.”_

_“Fuck I didn’t even think. Shit! They’re going to ask why I changed.”_

_“Tell them you shit yourself when the guy drew.” Fryer smiled evilly. “Say you pissed your pants.” He could see the wet stain that Delano left in his own slacks, as well as the stain he’d left on the man’s shirt._

Vincent shoved at Delano again as they continued walking through the uninterrupted landscape, recalling that when he’d been asked Frank had said that he’d changed after the officer involved shooting because Fryer had come all over his face and shirt. “You were an asshole, but you’re right, you give a hell of a blow job.” Hands in his pockets once more, Fryer looked to the space ahead. “So who killed you?”

“What makes you say that? I could have died of natural causes, been hit by a bus.” Fryer’s one eyebrow spoke without words that there was no way Frank had died of natural causes. Delano sighed. “Chin Ho Kelly.”

“Good for him.”

“Yeah, I’m the asshole here.”


End file.
